


Lights

by LittleLuciernagaSide (littleLuciernaga)



Category: Cycle (Videogame)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleLuciernaga/pseuds/LittleLuciernagaSide
Summary: Verona catches a break.
Relationships: Verona/Lana
Kudos: 1





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This work was commisioned by my dear friend, creator of his very own game, Cycle! 
> 
> You can download it and learn all about it by looking up @CYCLE_en on twitter. It's a fun experience with Lots of girls, most specially the ones I'm writing right here B)
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’re not seriously wearing that, are you?”

Lana raises her eyebrows like she doesn’t understand the question. Verona grins and points to her cap, barely able to hold in her chuckles. “That thing,” She clarifies, giddy. “I thought you were joking when you sent me that picture earlier.”

“Do I  _ ever _ joke?”

Verona reasons quickly that, surprisingly enough, not really. It’s just that most words that come out of Lana’s mouth are so outlandish it’s hard to forget that she’s not really trying to make people laugh--it’s just who she is, and Verona shames herself a bit for not seeing it that way until pointed out, though she’s too busy smiling to herself to really look the part. She finally steps out of her porch, glad to be out of a business suit for what promises to be a comfortable night out. She holds her hand out to Lana.

“Okay, point taken--let’s go then, number one dad.”

“One number dad, hello?”

The correction makes Verona finally loosen up enough to snort and laugh to her heart’s content. Lana even makes a point of adjusting her cap at the outburst, indeed a crude ‘1# dad’ proudly displayed in large white letters at the front. She’s diligent enough not to let Verona’s offer hang in the middle of it all, and confidently grabs her hand to lead the way towards the street. 

Their date hasn’t even properly begun but Lana thinks to herself how it already feels as it always should--comfortable. One look at Verona’s relaxed smile, the rarest of them all, can tell she probably feels the same. 

Honestly, comfort is always the best thing to strive for when it comes to Verona’s busy lifestyle. While she tries her absolute best not to impose her stress upon anyone, Lana knows better--she always has. So these silly moments and loose little plans are not only appreciated, they’re something  _ needed _ at this point, and Lana is determined to be the one to make them happen. She holds on gently to Verona’s hand as she sighs, content to take the night air in.

“So,” Verona starts, her eyes on the street ahead, “Any idea what you wanna do when we get there?”

Lana thinks for a moment before shrugging.

“I mean…” She mumbles, placing her free hand in her pocket. “Maybe food? I’m always in the mood for some overpriced amusement park hot dog.”

“Sounds good. My-”

“I will  _ not  _ let you pay for all of it.”

“Aw, come on!” Verona’s outburst is mock offended, of course. “What’s the use of being a heiress if I don’t get to treat you?”

“You already do it enough.” It seems like Lana wants to leave it at that, but after doing some basic counts in her head, she quickly adds. “...But we can split the bills. I love you and would protect you to my dying breath, but I don’t think I can actually cover the entire night myself.”

The casual declaration spreads pink over Verona’s freckles. She laughs with an eye-roll.

“Don’t worry, the gallant intention is what counts. I’d be happy to help. And also--” She squeezes her hand, bringing it to her lips for a quick kiss. “Love you too.”

\--

Verona does end up paying most of the night’s activities, but it is of no consequence to neither of them--not when they’re so distracted with everything the bright amusement park offers as closing time comes closer and closer. A busy weekend equals long lines and big crowds, but with each other for company, there really wasn’t enough time waiting outside the rides or the food stands for Lana and Verona to really cover their recurring conversation topics.

The overpriced hot dogs actually end up coming after most of the thrill rides, and with full bellies, the floor games in the typical carnival area are a pretty obvious choice to keep things going strong. Lana is pretty much sprinting the moment she notices the various shooting galleries, head craning up for the prizes. She grins at Verona when she manages to catch up, just slightly behind her.

“We’re  _ so  _ doing these.” Lana declares, hovering close behind the person currently playing--a little kid who immediately doesn’t appreciate his personal space being invaded by someone twice his size. Verona effortlessly makes her step to the side guiding her by the hand, smiling.

“Okay, but just so you know, I’m almost out of change, so you’ll have to make it count.”

“Oh...think they’ll take credit cards here?”

Verona snorts. 

“I really doubt it.”

“Okay, then it’s more stakes that way,” Lana says. “Only one chance to get a cute bear for my cute girlfriend.”

“Aw, you’re doing it for me?”

“I mean--of course?” Lana raises an eyebrow. “I get the kill, you get the prize. Half and half the reward of the experience, you know?”

“I don’t think knocking back a plastic duck with a toy gun counts as a kill…” Verona says, crossing her arms. She catches one of the ducks being hit in the corner of her eyes, and the sad little thud it makes as the bullet hits it. “...Or maybe don’t call it that, it makes me feel bad for them.”

“Gotcha.” Lana nods along. “I get smiting privileges, then.”

“Try again.”

“Utterly destroying.”

“Nope.”

“Making a carnage.”

“...Killing, let’s just go with killing.”

“You’re the boss.”

Shortly after that, Lana gets to kill some plastic ducks.

\--

While Lana doesn’t actually get the satisfaction of winning the gigantic plush toy she had in mind when she first laid eyes in the game, the medium-sized brown bear under Verona’s arm is a perfectly adequate replacement. Not to mention the small size is actually good to see where you walk and allows hand-holding as the pair makes their way back to the entrance; bonuses all around, everyone wins.

And honestly, all things considered, the real prize here is Verona’s excited smile anyway-- and the way she practically glows as she talks about all the highlights of the night. She’s easily the brightest light in the park, especially as the games gradually shut down, one after the other. 

Lana is the one who’s unconsciously giddy now, her silence catching Verona’s attention even in the sea of people leaving with them.

“All good?”

“You know you’re being cute, right?”

Verona raises her free hand to cover her mouth, the bear helping hide her face.

“No, I’m just happy. I had a really good time, so…”

“So you can’t help acting cute.”

“You’re too much.”

But she doesn’t deny anything-be it resignation or acceptance, Lana thinks it’s enough of a victory for the time being. She grins as they near the entrance, and a yawn escapes her.

“Man--” Lana says, tired. “I’m gonna feel that awful hot-dog in the morning. And all of that duck-smiting, for sure.”

“I thought we’d settled on ‘killing’”.

“That too.” She turns to Verona with a little smile. “I also had fun, though. Thanks for everything.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one thanking you, though?” She’s grinning right back, and by this point they’ve come to a stop, people passing over them in small crowds as the brighter lights of the park come to a dim. “You convinced me to come over and went all the way to my place for me.”

“You say ‘all the way’ like we lived on opposite ends of the city, or something.”

“Well--you know what I mean.” Verona laughs, and leans forward, her forehead on Lana’s shoulder. “You made tonight happen.”

“And you funded it.” Lana grins, more than glad for a chance to pull her close. It’s at this minimal distance that Verona’s fancier choices in perfume and shampoo become near impossible to ignore; a sentiment Lana very much does not mind. And Verona laughs, her warm breath tickling Lana’s neck, unable to really counter her contribution to the date. So she settles with giving in, simply raising her head to plant a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek.

“Really, though, thanks.” Verona says, quieter. “It’s been my best night in a while.”

“Good. Mission accomplished, then.” Lana tells her, her cheeks reddened despite her casual demeanor. She tugs playfully at Verona’s hand, urging to walk along before dwelling on the sappiness of it all.

“Come on,” Lana says. “Let’s get you home so you can get back to the usual stress, huh?”

“That’s not funny!” Verona complains, despite her big smile. “Let me enjoy this for a little while, why don’t you?”

Lana pretends to consider this for a few seconds before making a small sound of refusal. Verona only rolls her eyes at this, amused as they finally go along the last few people leaving the park behind.

“You’re the worst.”

“But you love me, remember?”

Verona’s sigh is exasperated, but it isn’t tinted with any sign of actual negativity. 

“Yes, I do. And you too?”

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Lana thinks of how easy it is saying as much-- and really, how it always has been. Especially when it’s Verona she has to respond to. 

She looks back one last time to see that Verona is now the center and front of her line of sight; smiling and showing off those pink-tinted freckles she likes so much.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
